Pokemon Big Brother
'Pokemon Big Brother' 'Format' Big Brother is a game show in which a group of contestants, referred to as HouseGuests, reside in a Skype group, constantly under surveillance. While in the house, the contestants' gameplay is isolated from the outside world. The format of the series is mainly seen as a social experiment, and requires HouseGuests to interact with others who may have differing ideals, beliefs, and prejudices. While a competition, the series allows viewers to witness the relationships formed in the house and the behavior of the HouseGuests. Should a HouseGuest break the rules of the game, they could be expelled from the house, and unable to return. The current format of the series is focused on competition and strategy. At the start of each week in the house, the HouseGuests compete for the title of Head of Household. The Head of Household for each week is responsible for nominating two HouseGuests for eviction. The Head of Household would not be able to compete in the following week's Head of Household competition, meaning that a HouseGuest could not hold the title for two weeks in a row. The winner of the Power of Veto could choose to save one of the nominated HouseGuests, forcing the Head of Household to nominate someone in their place. Starting in Season 4, in between the HOH and POV competitions, a Have-Not competition will take place, but only on choice weeks. A Have-Not is a group of houseguests who are forced to set their Skype pictures as an embarrassing representation of their Pokemon as well as change their status to something related to their embarrassing picture. A houseguest must stay a Have-Not until the next HOH competition. By the end of the week, all HouseGuests excluding the Head of Household and nominees vote to determine which of the two nominees should be evicted, and the nominated HouseGuest who received the most votes is evicted from the group. If there is a tie in the voting, the reigning Head of Household is required to make the tie-breaker decision. The HouseGuests may discuss the nomination and eviction process openly and freely. The HouseGuests will also compete in Have-Not competitions, in which the losers are required to be thrown with punishments for the week. Upon reaching a point in the game, the evicted HouseGuests go on to become members of the Jury; the Jury is responsible for choosing who wins the series. In Season 1, there were 5 members of the jury. In the other seasons there were 7 members. Once only two HouseGuests remain, the members of the Jury cast their votes for who should win the series. To keep the series intriguing, each season typically features a new twist to change the format of the game. Being the very first season, Season 1 had kept the original style of the series. Season 2 featured some minor twists, like an old couple being reunited after 3 years of never speaking. Season 3 featured the first big twist that completely changed the game, each houseguest having to be formed into duos. Big twists like those will usually only last the first few weeks of the game. Sometimes they will even make a brief return. Other times there might be a new twist after the main twist ends, like in Season 4. 'Hosts' Main Host - Victini Victini (DarkclawUmbreon / Ace Squirrel) is the host of Pokemon Big Brother. She hosted the show since the very first season. Victini has gotten her personality from the host of U.S. Big Brother Julie Chen. Co-Host - Snivy Snivy (Megamanx3able) is the co-host of Pokemon Big Brother. She originally played in seasons 1 and 3. By the end of season 3, she was asked to co-host the show along with Victini and she accepted the offer. From Season 4 onward, Snivy began co-hosting Pokemon Big Brother. Season 5: All Stars (Summer 2015) Cast Vote History Season 4 (Winter 2014-2015) Have-Nots Color key Blue Lotus #6960EC - Beauty Dark Slate Gray #25383C – Goth Corn Yellow #FFF380 – Rebels Lava Red #E42217 – Jocks *This season's twist was cliques. When one member of a clique wins HoH, the entire clique is immune. *Whoever won the first HoH challenge could win a returning veteran for their clique, who would immediately become the first HoH of the season. Lilligant (PBB3) returned as a result of Jay of the Beauty clique winning the challenge. Other potential vets could have been Kilt (PBB2) for Jocks, Fennekin (PBB3) for Rebels, or Darbie (PBB3) for Goths. *Week 4 ended the Cliques twist, and the Immunity Battles twist began. In Immunity Battle, a challenge for immunity for the week is held and takes place before nominations. * Week 4's Immunity Battle was a PBB Auction. Brently won the Immunity, Illusion won a Have-Not Season Pass, Froslass won a Free Pass to play in this week's POV, Ebony won an advantage in the next HOH, and Espeon won a punishment to be a Have-Not for 3 weeks. Season 3 (Summer 2014) *Before the Duos twist ended, Co-Head of Household titles in '''bold '''is the Pokemon who won the HoH for his or her duo. This Pokemon is the one who is allowed to break a tie if any. *Castform & Igglybuff were named the "Power Couple". A "Power Couple" had the sole power to evict another couple from the House. Castform & Igglybuff chose to evict Aipom & Serperior on Day 5. *Blue Motion, Marsh, Red Lucario, and Snivy joined the game after Gliscor & Flareon made their nominations on day 5. *Due to complete inactivity, Chespin was kicked out. Fennekin chose Serperior to be his replacement. *Fennekin asked to leave the game, therefore Isaiah was joined back in as Serperior's partner once again. *On Week 3, Duos were switched. New duos are stated by their letter (A, B, C, D, and E) *Because Snivy was the Pokemon who won the HoH for her duo, she got to break the tie in votes and not Darbie. *Week 4 and onward has ended duos. Everyone is individual now. *Lilligant is the only houseguest who didn't get to participate in the week 4 HOH competition, therefore she was given immunity. *Serperior was a saboteur who had to make it to final 10 to win a prize. She was walked earlier than expected due to other houseguests in the game taking things too far because of her, but "plans" deemed she wouldn't have gone that week anyway, therefore she wins. *Blue Motion was arrested for doing drugs and underaged driving, and was caught during the game. Therefore she had to leave the game. *Week 6 was decided to be a "double eviction" with Gliscor and Neon all leaving the game. Both were sent to jury as its first members. *Week 8, the duos twist temporarily returned. The partner of the HOH was safe, while if a veto is used, an entire duo will be taken off and replaced by the other duo, even if someone in that duo won PoV. The duos of this week are represented by the letters X, Y, and Z. Season 2 (Summer 2013) *Week 1, Zoroark got immunity for being odd one out for the HoH Competition. *Week 1, Gardevoir (PBB2) got 1 eviction vote penalty for not giving a speech before eviction. *Week 3, Kirlia from PBB1, now a fully evolved Gardevoir, returns to the game. *Week 3, Nor the Luxray gets unexpectedly walked from the game. *Week 3, Marsh the Treecko won immunity for next week in the veto competition, therefore cannot be nominated. *Week 3, Blue Motion and Marsh the Treecko won Unitards. *Week 4, In a veto competition, Sylveon won a unitard, Min won immunity for week 5, Froakie won 5000 Poke, and Cyndaquil won artwork. *Week 4, Froakie payed 5000 poke for a Diamond Power of Veto which can take himself off the block and, instead of the HoH, he can make the replacement nominee. *Week 5, because Froakie was evicted before using his DPoV, Min won it and vetoed Marsh, replacing him with Sylveon. *Week 5 was a double elimination week. *Week 5, During the double elimination, Min won immunity for singing 5 songs like she was told to in the PoV challenge. *Week 5, Min had to wear a unitard for 40 days and cyndaquil had to sit out of 3 hoh's *Week 5, Blue Motion and Gardevoir forgot to vote, causing Sylveon to be evicted. Gulpin could not vote either during the double elimination because he was absent. *Week 7 was a double elimination week. *On finale night, Blue Motion ended up refusing to vote, but as she voted anyway, her vote did not count because she originally refused to vote. Season 1 (Summer 2012) *Quilava left from the game on Day 3. Charmander was asked to join as a replacement but she refused. *Steelix was expelled for nonstop asking to be a pony in this game, yelling at others including host to get out of the chats, sexually assaulting female houseguests, and headbutting Lucario. *Due to the HoH challenge, Snivy won safety for the week and cannot be nominated. *On day 24, Umbreon returned to the Pokemon Big Brother house. *{During a Veto competition on Day 40, Red Lucario won Immunity for next week and therefore cannot be nominated. *Snivy won a double jury vote and her jury vote counts as 2 instead of 1. Top 10 Competitors of PBB This list will only be updated after each season is finished. *HoH = 1 point each *PoV = .5 points each *If points are tied, their ranking is determined by their placing in the season. Season Themes Season One *This season, being the very first, was an experimental season taking place on xat. *This season's two colors were blue to green. *This season never had its own highlights show. Season Two *This season's two colors were yellow-green to salmon. *This season's highlights show intro was light blue. Season Three *This season was an experimental season and the first season taken place on Skype. *This season's two colors were red to purple. *This season's highlights show intro was red. Season Four *This season is the first Winter season. *This season's two colors were cyan to magenta. *This season's highlights show intro was purple. Season Five *This season is All Stars season, where choice players from seasons 1-4 return to compete for a real $100 USD prize.